


Play Games To Make Me Feel

by Dramaticfiction



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfiction/pseuds/Dramaticfiction
Summary: A quiet night in turns into a game of truth or dare neither of them expected(Not really set anywhere specifically in the season. It's one of those in-between scenes)





	Play Games To Make Me Feel

The movie credits begin to roll as the third movie comes and goes. Waverly downs the last remnants of her wine while Nicole takes their plates into her kitchen. She returns to the couch, plopping herself at Waverly’s side, wrapping her arm around her.

“You up for another movie?” Nicole asks, pointing to her stack of DVD’s.

“I want to play a game.”

Nicole shifts to look at her, confusion and intrigue play across her face. She figures this can go two entirely separate ways and she hopes it goes the way she’s thinking.

“What kind of game?”

Waverly can see the look Nicole is giving her out of the corner of her eye. She knows what she wants her to say. She puts her glass down and turns to fully face her. 

“Truth or Dare.” 

Waverly can barely suppress her smile as Nicole’s cheeks turn a shade of red as she lets out a shaky breath, causing her to look away with a sly smile on her face.

“Interesting choice.”

“Yeah, well, it’s 2am, I'm not tired and everyone knows that the early hours of the morning are made for deep thoughts and whatnot.” 

Nicole nods in agreement, getting up, grabbing the empty bottle of wine and heads back, taking another trip into the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” 

Nicole is back in seconds and pushes Waverly’s glass aside, making room for the bottle of Whiskey and two shot glasses.

“If we’re playing truth or dare, we’re gonna need something a _little_ stronger.”

Nicole pours two shots and hands one to Waverly.

“Game on, Earp.”

She clinks the glasses together before they throw them back. The warm liquid goes down smooth and they settle in for what looks like an interesting night to be had.

 

—————

 

The once full bottle is now down halfway and the time on Nicole’s phone reads 3:30am as her red shot eyes squint at the numbers. Nicole and Waverly are in a fit of giggles as Nicole begins to tie the shirt she was wearing only a moment ago around her neck like a cape.

“There!”

She moves to stand in her superhero stance and Waverly doubles over in laughter. Nicole takes a lap around the living room, arms spread out, bumping into corner after corner but finishing with a victorious unceremonious plop on the ground across from her girlfriend.

So far, it’s been mostly dares, naturally. It started off innocent with dares of kisses and shots mixed with shots, but took a turn around 3am when Nicole dared Waverly to perform for her, whether it was a lap dance or another cheerleading routine, she decided to leave it up to Waverly. It went back and forth like this for about a half hour until Waverly breaks the sexy act and dares Nicole to wear her shirt like a cape and fly around the room like a superhero. Now, at their places on the floor, Nicole sits beaming in front of Waverly, taking the shot she offers and throwing it back. 

“If I knew any better, I’d say you are drunk, Ms. Haught.” Waverly giggles with a couple hiccups in between, taking the glass out of Nicole’s hands, tugging on the knot at her neck, unraveling the makeshift cape and throwing it back in Nicole’s face.

“I am handling my liquor very well, thank you very much, unlike you, Ms. Giggles McHiccups.”

They break into another fit of laughter as Nicole clears her throat.

“Ok, little Earp. Truth or dare?”

Waverly looks to the side, moving her mouth back and forth in her thoughts.

“Truth.” She chooses with a little bop of her head.

Nicole is slightly surprised, especially after the wonderful dare streak they’ve been on.

“Uh, ok. Alright, I guess…uhm…what was your dad like?” 

It’s meant to be light question at the top off of Nicole’s head, but by the looks of Waverly’s sudden change in demeanor, it was anything but.

“Waves, I didn’t mean to, oh god, I’m such an idiot. You don’t have to-“

“No, no, it’s ok.” 

The way Waverly responds makes Nicole sober up quickly, making her regret the question all together. She never meant to pry into things that her girlfriend doesn’t want to talk about. She puts her shirt back on as Waverly scoots closer, leaning her shoulder on the couch while playing with Nicole’s fingers. Her gaze never faults from their hands, Nicole guesses it’s probably the only way she’ll find the words to answer.

“There’s a lot of things that my daddy was, almost too many things to describe on the spot. But one thing he really was, was determined. He basically brought me, Wynonna, and Willa up all by himself, kinda, so you can imagine how that went.”

She let out a breathy chuckle before beginning again.

“He tried his best with us, that part is true. Teaching us the things kids ought to know. How to brush your teeth and how to dress, but the only thing he seemed to fail at, besides the curse thing,was me. He put all this attention towards Willa, and Wynonna would get lucky if he spared any minute on her and so I was left in the dust, so to speak.”

Waverly has yet to look up and maybe that’s a good thing ‘cause Nicole’s on the verge of tears, her jaw tightens trying to hold them back as she tightens her grip on Waverly’s hand, telling her it’s ok to continue and that she's there.

“Wynonna taught me everything and then some. While daddy and Willa were practicing with Peacemaker, Wynonna was singing me happy birthday. When he was making Willa study the names of the 77, Wynonna was wiping my tears and patching me up after I fell off my bike for the 5th time. She became the mother that we never really had and the father I didn’t have the opportunity to know. I guess I turned out fine, not really having parents, but I gotta say it really hurts in the heart when your own father forgets your name and you’ve been living under the same roof since you’ve crossed the threshold. So, to answer your question, I don’t know what he was like, all I know is that he was dedicated to breaking the curse, even if it meant at the expense of me.”

Nicole can’t take it anymore. She pulls Waverly into her lap, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Waverly’s arms move to snake around Nicole’s shoulders. Her hands grip her shirt as a few spurts of cries come from the Earp.

Nicole had no idea this night would take such a turn and that Waverly would be so truthful and go into that much detail. As she continues to comfort Waverly, her mind is in a whirl trying to figure out what can she do to stop this onslaught of tears.

Finally getting an idea, she pushes slightly away to face Waverly once again. Her face is red and the tear tracks glisten in the low light of the nearby candles. It’s like she’s kicked a puppy and now she has to kiss the old wounds she’s opened up.

“Ask me a question.”

Waverly scrunches her eyes at the statement.

“What?”

“Ask me a question. Any question, no matter how personal or emotionally invasive it may be.”

“Nicole, you don’t have to.”

Nicole tilts Waverly’s chin to lock eyes with her and presses a light kiss to her cheek, wiping away the leftover tears.

“I want to. Ask me.”

Waverly goes to grab Nicole’s hand that’s wiping her tears, pressing a light kiss to her palm, eventually facing her dead on.

“What terrifies you the most?”

Nicole takes a moment to answer. There are many things that terrify her: Spiders, being in tight spaces, but those are surface terrors. She tries to think deeper of what truly deserves being associated with the word ‘terrify’. There’s dying alone, dying on the job, dying in general, being left behind but there’s on thing that pops into her head that psychically takes her breath away.

“You.”

Waverly leans in, not sure if she heard Nicole correctly.

“Me?”

“You. You terrify me but-“

“But what?” Waverly is searching Nicole’s eyes as it’s their turn to tear up.

“You are so impossibly perfect that I don’t even know how to keep up. You are strong, and unbelievably smart, and funny, and how you can be adorable and sexy at the same time boggles my mind. It makes my heart hurt because how could I ever compare to such a beautiful thing. You’re so unapologetically you and I’m afraid that one day you’ll see that I’m not enough for you.”

Waverly tries to assure her but Nicole shakes her head so she doesn't lose her confidence to speak.

“You fight demons on the regular, hell you were possessed by one and I couldn’t do a damn thing. That night in the barn, I could feel myself losing you. When I looked into your eyes, it was literally watching our future together go out the window before _we_ really even began.”

She motions between them to emphasize her point.

“I felt so damn helpless in that moment so I promised myself that if we lived through that night, I would make you promise that for every day that I’m by your side, I will prove to you that I can be enough.Now, a year later, and we’re sitting here, you in my arms, opening up to me about your dad and how he made you feel basically nonexistent. I never want you to feel like that again. I want you to feel loved, but at the same time, it’s terrifying to me because you have this hold on me that I can’t break free of, not that I want to.”

Waverly sneaks in a little smile.

“But since you do, I want to live up to who you think I can be. I made a promise to you one year ago, one that you never heard but you’ll hear it now. I promise you, Waverly Earp, that I will never leave. I will fight for you and your sister and be the woman that you so deserve, even if it takes a lifetime to prove it to you. I can’t promise that I’ll take the pain away that your father left behind but I’m going to love you so hard that maybe, it’ll hurt a little less.”

Both women are crying now. Waverly tries to form words but how can her words go against that? She forgets the words and launches into Nicole, grabbing the back of her neck and crashing their lips together. It was salty and wet from the tears but Nicole swears that she can feel Waverly smile. It’s absolute perfection. Waverly goes to kiss Nicole’s cheeks, forehead, neck, anything she can reach.

“I love you.”

She repeats over and over again through her relentless kisses. Nicole laughs as she pushes Waverly barely enough to reveal a small box that she’s holds in between them. Waverly’s hand immediately detaches from Nicole and flies to her mouth.

“Words are words, Waverly. I can say as many as I want but I think this doesn't need any.”

Nicole pops open the box and staring back at Waverly is the most beautiful diamond ring she’s ever seen. The shine and sparkle reflect of it’s sterling silver band, and Waverly swears that in the band she sees her and Nicole’s initials. Take that, Stephanie Jones. 

“Yes.”

Nicole is all smiles as she slips the ring on Waverly’s finger. She goes to kiss her now fiancé, the coolness of the metal band sliding across her skin as Waverly’s hand slides across her cheek.

“Are you serious right now?” Waverly says as she ogles over the ring.

“Well, ya know, what you said about your dad and my whole…thing just made me realize that there wasn't going to be a much better time.”

“You’re such a romantic but you’re kinda wrong” Waverly giggles.

“About?”

“You and how you need to prove yourself to me that you’re enough. Nicky, you’re more than enough. You’re exactly what I want and what I’ll ever want for the rest of my life.”

She traces Nicole’s lip with her thumb, admiring the deep brown that paints her eyes, taking in all that is her future.

“Now who’s the romantic?” Nicole teases as Waverly hides her face into her neck.

“And, even if I wasn’t, I still have forever to show you.” She adds on, pulling her in for another searing kiss, the swell of the moment taking over.

“This is the best game of truth or dare.” She whispers against Nicole’s mouth.

And it is. It really is.


End file.
